


When there are clouds in the sky

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hopeful Ending, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: This is probably the saddest work I've ever posted, break out the tissues everyone.





	When there are clouds in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the saddest work I've ever posted, break out the tissues everyone.

**When there are clouds in the sky**

Fitz sat alone in the lounge, Jemma had gotten shot during a mission, she lived but she ended up miscarrying, she lost the baby. Fitz blamed himself of course, he was looking at the pictures of the sonogram, and tears were coming down his cheeks.

“Turbo,” a voice said, Fitz turned to see Mack coming to sit next to him. Out of everyone Mack knew what Fitz was going through, having lost his daughter Hope during child birth.

“Mack, does it ever stop hurting?” Fitz asked

“No, it doesn’t you only learn to live with it,” Mack replied, then the dam broke, Mack put his arm around Fitz as he cried. “It’s going to be okay pal, it’s going to be okay.”

“How, Jemma and I had already settled on a house, we were so excited and then this happens, and we lose everything,” Fitz said.

“Turbo, I would trade those years I had with Hope in the Framework if it brought your baby back, I want you to know that,” Mack said

“Thank you, Mack” Fitz said as his crying died down, to hear that Mack would do something like that for Fitz reminded him how lucky he was to have him as a friend.  

Then Daisy came in to say, “Fitz, she’s awake.” Fitz then wiped the rest of his tears away and went to the med bay. Fitz pulled back the curtain after taking a deep breath to see Jemma sitting up in her hospital bed.

Fitz cautiously approached her, then she held her arms out and Fitz came quickly to her side and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m so sorry Jemma,” he said

“It’s not your fault Fitz, I knew the risks, it’s what we signed up for.” Jemma said as she tightened her hold on Fitz.

“I know, it just hurts,”

“I know, but this doesn’t change how much I want you to be the father of my children, we’ll try again Fitz, one day.” Fitz looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

“I love you Jemma, I love you so much” Fitz said with all of the sincerity in his heart.

“I love you too Fitz,” Jemma replied and the two kissed.

Later Mack and Fitz were talking, “Mack, I want to ask you something,”

“Sure Turbo, what is it?” Mack asked

“If Jemma and I have a girl, we’re thinking of naming her Hope,” Mack smiled.

“Really?” Mack replied, stunned.

“I wanted to have your blessing first,”

“Yeah, Turbo of course you can name her Hope,” Mack said happier than he had been in a while. “I love you pal,” Mack said as he hugged him, he loved Fitz like a little brother. They held each other for a long time.

Then a year later, Jemma gave birth to a baby girl named Hope, and Mack and Elena were made the god parents.  “Congratulations Turbo,” Mack said.

“Thanks Mack,” Fitz replied as he went back into Jemma’s room. He looked at the two of them adoringly.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment with your thoughts.


End file.
